Married
by jaded image
Summary: [Oneshot] Ella and Char are finally married. Silly fic with no plot. Please read it anyway :D


Married 

By: Jaded Image

AN: A worthless piece of cr—work... Written in half an hour, it was totally spur of the moment. I'm not even sure if I was thinking...

Disclaimer: Not mine.

---

They happily separated themselves from the crowd upon crowd of well wishers, all hoping to have a word with the young newlyweds. Everywhere in Frell, people were celebrating this joyous event. After all, their beloved prince had finally married. And to the daughter of the wonderful late Lady Eleanor, no less!

The marital ceremony had been a well-planned event, the halls of the palace decorated with fancy lace and white silk. Presents stacked towards the arched ceilings in varied sizes, and the large oak tables were laden with delicious finger foods for all invited guests.

But now the festivities were over.

The two lovebirds had already exchanged their vows. They swore eternal love and shared a chaste kiss pure with their sincerity in front of a gathering of over two hundred.

Finally, it was over.

---

Ella glanced up at her new best friend turned-husband, a blissful smile upon her lips. Her cheeks glowed with an inner light and her emerald eyes sparkled like gems.

Char always admired the way her eyes shone.

They were currently standing in their new bedroom. An airy room with large windows covering one wall, bookcase the second wall, and a king sized bed with down comforters and pillows.

The whole thing seemed like a dream to the prince of Frell. Yet there she was, the love of his life standing right before him.

She was still dressed in her wedding gown, a gorgeous outfit made especially for her by the court seamstresses.

It was an off the shoulder affair with lace edgings wrapped around her shoulders. The sleeves clung to her slender arms and trailed slightly past her wrists. The gown's bodice was shimmering with a scattering of cleverly stitched sequins that descended down upon the skirts. A considerably long silk train glided behind her, and her chestnut hair was done up in stylish curls gently twisted upon her head to form soft ringlets framing her face. Milky white pearls were expertly arranged in her hair.

All in all, Char marveled at the girl before him.

She looked like an angel.

"Beautiful," he whispered as he drew his love into a hug.

Ella laughed softly, and he felt her warm breath on his neck. "I must say, Char, that this is a better response than your wide-eyed gaping at the altar. I thought I might've looked quite horrid to extract such a reaction."

Char felt a gentle smile grace his features. Her appearance had knocked all senses out of him.

"Love, you would look good in anything that you choose to wear."

"Even a ratty old maid's dress, with soot and matching head rag?" She questioned teasingly referring to her look a few short months ago.

"Even that," he agreed. Releasing her from his hold, he wound an arm around her waist. "As a matter of fact...that maid outfit was quite charming."

Ella looked up to find a slightly impish smile on her beloved's face. She had the dignity to blush at his inference. The nerve of him! Implying such a thing...

"Well, if I had known you were interested in _that_ sort of thing, I would've suggested you marry Hattie. I gather she knows a little of what you speak." Ella grinned cheekily as Char's eyes widened in horror.

Taking the opportunity, she leaned in and placed a gracious kiss on his nose before breaking away. Twirling carefree around the room, her lighthearted laughter drifted back towards him invoking chuckles of his own.

She had that effect on him. It was a surprise just how much she affected him in countless ways. Her smile could lift his spirit, and her tears could break his heart. That was just how important she was to him.

His attention was brought back as her figure suddenly stopped in the middle of the room. Turning towards him, a look of wonder spread across her face.

"We're married."

It would appear that she had just realized. Char smiled easily at her. "That we are," he replied.

She continued as a smile of pure joy stretched her lips. "You're my husband."

"I should hope so, for I can hardly imagine myself allowing you to marry anyone else."

A giggle escaped her then.

"Like I would allow any girl to marry you other than myself? Do realize, dear husband, I am quite selfish."

With that, she launched herself at Char and flung her arms around his neck. He caught her easily and swung around in a full circle. Their laughter combined into a harmonious sound of love and happiness.

With such an atmosphere, it was only appropriate for what happened next to simply happen.

Char began with a kiss. Winding his arms around her waist, he managed to pull her closer against his body. The intensity of his kiss caused a shudder to course through Ella as she reveled in the feeling. The feeling that both had to suppress for way too long.

In his arms, she felt safe.

In his arms, she felt at home.

And in his arms she will stay.

FIN 

---

AN: Ahahaha. The ending was horrible. The beginning was horrible. This whole thing was horrible. But I had the sudden urge to write. Oh well.

This will most likely be deleted after I get over whatever high I'm currently on, unless convinced otherwise. And if against all odds, this does happen, I shall try my best to do some editing. "Try my best" being key words :D

R/R por favor!

Jaded Image


End file.
